Glasses
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: She pulled up the ruined frame, and saw it crumble into her hands. The actual photo slipped out; face down. She picked it up, and frowned when she saw sticky tape covering the top of her mother's section of the photo. Her heart stopped as she pulled away the sticky tape and lowered her mother's photo onto the other two frames she had collected before. 'C—Could it be'


**Glasses**  
xxredemption-love-and-liesxx  
(prompt/idea from **_iris112_**)

.

_oneshot  
_t

.

.

_Stupid Mama, stupid Papa…_ the dark-haired girl thought as she wandered through the streets of Konoha.

Her feet were shuffling towards her old home; located within the Uchiha compound. It was nice to wander through the streets of the Uchiha, but it was such a lonely place. There were only two people living there; her and her mother. Of course, there was also the nekonin that prowled around the compound, keeping it safe and making sure there are no 'visitors' arriving.

The girl's mother had once said it was a measure brought in by her 'husband', and it had been the same ever since. Of course, Sarada could not care less about anything when it came to her father.

_Hm… I should see what's left over and valuable_, she thought. _And there's the photos too… like of team seven and of Mama and Papa … And Mama's and his wedding photo too, I suppose_.

Those photos were the main things in the girl's head, and they were some of the most important things to her and her mother. It did not matter if they contained her estranged father; it was just something that allowed her to know what he looked like, and where she got her _own _looks from. She sighed to herself at the thoughts as she finally made her way to the house.

Crumbles and debris was all she could see of the building. Parts of the wall were still upright, and that was it. It seemed that the foundation had decided to collapse when Sakura did one of her mean punches.

Sarada shook her head. _Mama needs to learn to talk things out…_

Of course, Sarada could not help herself from thinking _she _was the cause of Sakura destroying the house; the questions she asked to her mother… they all pointed at Sakura and her 'husband' not being married. It must have been painful for her mother. The girl shook her head, her chest tightening ever so slightly.

… Sarada was sure that her mother was in pain as well. The Uchiha heiress _knew _how much her pink-haired mother absolutely loved Sarada's father. Waiting for twelve years was enough for knowing that, as well as the constant defence for him. It was such a sad thing to see from Sarada's point of view; her own father had practically abandoned his wife as well.

Her hands crossed over her chest as she continued walking closer and closer to the wreck of the house. Guilt surged through her like the most potent of poisons; it was her _fault _that the house was destroyed. Even if her mother was the one who smashed through it with her fists, it was Sarada whom had ignited the anger from her mother.

Yet, Sakura had not scolded Sarada nor slapped her or even _yelled _at her. In some ways, this made Sakura an amazing mother, but Sarada wanted to be yelled at… she deserved that much. Her mother fainting did not help either; she was so stressed with, well, _everything _that she fainted constantly. The burdens of having to work, clean the house and even do things for the council was a tiring thing. To top it off, Sakura was a single mother and _no one _to help her in doing basic things.

_This is why I don't __**want **__Otou-san back… all he did was leave Mama_, Sarada thought with a growl, her fists falling and balling by her side.

However, a part of her wished to know her own father.

Just so she can ask him why the hell he left… why the hell he abandoned Sakura… _and why he left… __**me**__…_

.

.

She finally found the photos she was looking for. They were buried under the rubble, and she dusted them off with her hand. One was the team seven photo; a thirteen year old version of her mother and father. Sakura had said that the photo was taken before Sasuke left the village for a while, and Sarada had understood it was some sort of long term mission only an Uchiha could perform. The other was the wedding photo; it was showing a happy and smiling Sakura, and a seemingly emotionless Uchiha, other than the softness of his eyes and the slight smile gracing his lips. His hair was messy as hell, and he looked different to the _other _photo Sarada was looking for.

Her hands dug around some more before she met some glass.

_Bingo_.

She pulled up the ruined frame, and saw it crumble into her hands. The actual photo slipped out; face down. She picked it up, and frowned when she saw sticky tape covering the top of her mother's section of the photo.

Her heart stopped as she pulled away the sticky tape and lowered her mother's photo onto the other two frames she had collected before.

_C—Could it be_?

Her fingers dusted against the red-haired onna's face. The thing she picked up right away was the glasses. Her eyes narrowed, and her heart practically stopped. She continued staring at the woman next to her father, and a frown marred her features as she gripped onto the photograph tightly.

The girl opened and closed her mouth before allowing a scream to escape her throat. "What the fuck!? We don't have _anything _in common except for these damned glasses!" she shook her head as she examined the woman before spitting out: "Her eyes are nothing like mine, and she has a fucking bad haircut! No one would be _stupid enough _to think she's my Okaa-san!"

Sarada glanced at the other guy in the photo and noticed his toothy grin. "A shark?" she said aloud, shaking her head. "Huh, Papa has some weird… friends, if you can call them that."

Collecting the images in her hand, she decided it would be best to return home to her mother, and to ask about the weird people with her father. Of course, she was a bit downed by the fact that her father had not any photos (other than the wedding one) with her mother.

.

.

"Oh," Sakura looked at the two photos closely and glanced back to her little girl. "This is your Papa's old teammates."

_Teammates, huh_?

The roseate pointed at the white-haired one. "This is Hozuki Suigetsu; he is very, well, much like Naruto when he was younger. A bit of a prankster and often pulled tricks on this onna," her index was on the red-haired woman. "Uzumaki Karin. Karin used to be a sort of, well, fangirl, from what your papa had said," Sakura laughed a little, a memory flashing past of Sasuke telling her about Taka. "Those two, as in Suigetsu and Karin, had a child together… and well… I often run into them when I get missions. They're nice people, I guess."

Sakura's gaze returned onto her daughter. "So…?"

"Hm," Sarada nodded her head. "I hope no-one thought that Karin was my mother…"

"What's that about?" the medical-nin asked, her eyes narrowing a little. "Do you think _I'm _not your mother?"

Sarada shook her head automatically. "I have a mean temper; there's no one else I would have gotten that from. Besides, it'd just be stupid for me to assume that she's my mother just because we both have glasses. Like I said, who'd even be stupid enough to _think _that? We look nothing alike."

"I'm glad…" Sakura said softly. "I'm sorry for destroying the house… and getting upset at you."

"No, Mama," Sarada raised her hand. "It's me that should be sorry."

.

.

Red eyes looked in on the small cabin; he would have to see his wife soon, that was for sure. Besides, it was about time that his daughter knew who he was, and why he had been gone for such a long length of time.

.

_fin_

.

Oh, wow, that was the **most **quickly done thing I have ever done in the history of me doing things. It **was **going to be a comedy, but it was more of a hit towards SK fans, I guess. Ah... just because you wear glasses, apparently it makes you Karin's daughter, no matter how much you may look like your mother. But alas, I'm not good at doing comedy, but I'm one sarcastic bitch, yet I didn't add that in, huh? Oops.


End file.
